Taryn's Broken Knight
by thejoker122
Summary: Matt Carter has missed the past nine months due to an attack by Drake Alva. Everyone assumed the worst after the attack, and that he needed to retire. At Slammiversary, he is there supporting Taryn and announcing his plan to return. There are two questions that need to be answered. How soon will he return? And will he find a way to dethrone Drake when he returns? Time to find out
1. Last Time On The Long Climb

**This is just a chapter for those who may not have read the last part. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

This was the day I have been dreaming about for the past eight years. Eight long years of training, of facing some of the best talent on the indy circuit. I was finally going to debut on TNA Impact. I have been busting my ass for the past eight years, perfecting my craft. I was mainly a powerhouse, but I wasn't afraid of doing high flying moves. As I arrived at the arena, I heard Chris talking with his girlfriend Jamie Szantyr AKA Velvet Sky. Guess now is as good of a time as any to introduce myself. The name is Matt Dixon(ring name), or Matt Carter. I was born in Detroit, and I'm an avid Red Wing, Lion, Tiger, and Piston fan. I lost contact with my father after I went to live with a friend.

* * *

I saw a blonde woman walking towards us. She had beautiful blue eyes, and well, I really can't describe without using the following sentence: she was the perfect image of an angel. Chris and Vel seemed to notice this, and decided to 'help' me out.

"Matt, the woman's name is Taryn. She is a nice girl who just got out of a bad relationship" Chris told me. I just looked at them with a questioning look on my face. This time, Vel told me the story.

"She was working at WWE for a few years, and during that time fell in love with an abusive douchebag. She got fired because he told the CEO that she was insulting the others. She hasn't trusted any guy since then." I just looked over at Chris, who was giving me a sad smile. He knew that my previous girlfriend cheated on me with some of my other 'friends' and was the same way as Taryn's ex. Every time I took a step forward, she knocked me back ten. I was blinded by love, and didn't realize just how badly she was screwing me over.

I was going to do my best to make her trust me, even if it means doing some stupid shit. As the old saying goes, you don't lose in love. You lose by holding back.

* * *

"Introducing first, from Detroit, Michigan. Matt Dixon." I came out to the song Lose Yourself by Eminem, which was greeted with a loud reaction.

"Introducing next, from Detroit, Michigan. Chris Sabin." Chris came out to his Hail Sabin theme, which was greeted with a nice reaction.

"And making his TNA return," that was when the song Motor city started playing. When we looked up the ramp, we all saw Alex Shelley walking towards us. The roof was blown off of the United Center as the crowd started a 'welcome back' chant for Alex. Me and Chris were just grinning at him. The gang was back together.

* * *

"Taryn, don't worry. He's not THAT dumb" Velvet told her. I looked at Chris, who told me everything. The douchebag who thought it would be fun to abuse an angel had sent her a text stating that he couldn't wait to see her again. I bent down so I could look at her face. Her eyes were red, and still had tears in them. I gave her a small smile.

"Taryn, you don't need to worry. You got some of the best protectors in the world" I told her, and it was true. She really did.

"You don't know what he's capable of" she told me. I looked her straight in the eyes when I replied.

"You're right. I don't know what he's capable of, but I do know this: it doesn't matter to me. If he tries to lay a finger on you, I'm going to break his arm. He tries it with a toe, his leg gets broke. I'll be there to protect you. That is the truth." She gave me a surprised look, before giving me a big hug. Chris and Velvet started teasing us by asking what our wedding song is going to be, and Alex just gave me a thumbs up. This was an amazing feeling, just holding Taryn in my arms. I could get use to this.

* * *

I ran to the ring, and stood protectively in front of Taryn. Morgan just smirked at me.

"You really think you can beat me?" He asked me. I just grabbed the mic from his hand.

"I don't think, I KNOW I can take your punk ass." Taryn was just staring at me with wide eyes. This is going to be a tough challenge for me. Taryn got out of the ring, and the ref started the match.

* * *

I was going to be wearing a white dress shirt that had long sleeves, and my favorite pair of dress pants. Right before I left, I looked at myself in my own personal mirror, and was surprised at my own features. My green eyes were actually radiant again(according to Velvet, she said that my bitch of an ex sucked the radiance out of them), and my light brown hair wasn't the buzz-cut I kept it in anymore. It grew about two inches, and it looked like I had some hair. Not much, but some. Then I looked at the beard I was growing. It was starting to look like the beard my father had that day long ago. It was neatly trimmed to the point of it just being considered short. I decided to leave before I went down Nightmare lane.

After I arrived at the bar, I saw Taryn sitting by herself. She was dressed in a light blue dress, with matching earrings and a pearl necklace. I may sound like a broken record, but she seriously looked like an angel to me. I walked over to her, and saw that she was deep in thought. I cleared my throat, and she looked up at me in surprise, but her eyes told a different story.

* * *

"Care to dance?" I asked her. She looked up at me, and said sure. We danced until it was about midnight, and the last song we danced to was Mirrors by Justin Timberlake. I offered to walk her back to her room, when her phone buzzed she saw that it was a text from her ex and grew paranoid.

"Taryn, you're gonna stay in my room tonight. If this bastard is as close as he says he is, then I want him to go through me before getting to you" I told her, truthfully. She gave me a surprised look that was quickly turned to relief. When we got back to my hotel room, I gave her a pair of sweats and an old tee shirt to sleep in. She simply smiled at me and said thanks.

I heard Taryn slightly whimpering in her sleep at two, so I went over to wake her up.

"Taryn, wake up. You're having a bad dream. You need to wake up" I said to her, while shaking her shoulders. She shot straight up, and quickly looked around the room until her eyes landed on me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. If you want me to leave-" she started till I put my index finger to her lips. She looked at me, and saw that I had a... caring smile, as she would tell me later, on my face.

"You don't need to apologize for anything. I was still up, and also, you don't need to leave. I'm not mad at you" I told her. She gave me a small smile and told me about her nightmare. Have I mentioned that I _really_ wanted to kill her ex? If not, then yeah. I _really_ want to kill him.

* * *

"Why don't we share the bed?" It was my turn to look at her in shock. She just gave me a small smile, which was cute. Wait, did I just say 'cute?' Fuck, I have NEVER said that before, but Taryn makes me WANT to say it. "It would help the both of us deal with our... sleeping problems."

"If you think it'll work for the both of us, then yeah." She gave me a big smile, and allowed me to get under the covers. Afterwards, she snuggled up close to me and I put my arms around her protectively. That was the first time in twelve years that I got more than three hours of sleep.

"See something you like?" She asked me. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a light blue shirt that said 'Faded Glory' and a pair of white sneakers.

"Yes I do. I see an angel standing in front of me" I said, absent-mindedly. When I realize what I said, I started to blush furiously. I've never been the best when it comes to flirting. Of course, that was due to the fact that I always played my father's last words to me.

"Too bad I'm not an angel. Or worth anyone's time" I heard Taryn mutter. She was looking at the ground, probably remembering what her ex had said to her before. I decided to do the smart thing. I gently lifted her chin up, and looked her in the eyes.

"Taryn, you're an angel to me. You helped me get more hours of sleep than I did before I met you. Trust me when I say this, without you, I probably would have fucked my life up even more than it already was. Besides that, you showed me that I was worth your time, and that is the greatest thing to me" I told her, with a caring smile on my face. She gave me a small smile, which was cute.

"You always seem to have a caring smile on your face when you talk to me. Why is that?"

"Well, that's cause I actually care about you" I replied, not expecting her to give me a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. If my face got any redder, it would have looked like a tomato.

* * *

"Last week, I showed Matt Dixon just why I was the king of Impact. He got lucky when he beat me in his first match. If he dares to show his face tonight or at Slammiversary, then I'm going to end his career." He said, with his back turned to the ramp. When he turned around, I hit him with the spear and grabbed the mic he was holding.

"Kenny, for every king, there must be an assassin and at Slammiversary, the so called 'king' will fall, and the assassin will be the last man standing." I told him. The crowd was cheering for me as I left.

* * *

"Matt, this view is just gorgeous. Don't you agree?" She asked me. I looked at the city, the stars, then back to her.

"It's the second most gorgeous thing I can see." I replied, with my heart beating at a hundred miles per hour. Butterflies were forming in my stomach, but I had to do this.

"The stars are amazing, but not like the city."

"Taryn, I wasn't talking about the stars. I was talking about you. The stars and city lights combined aren't as gorgeous as you are." I was redder than a tomato, and I think Taryn was blushing as well. I may be wrong.

"That is sweet Matt, but I know that isn't true. Everyone knows that isn't true." I turned her around, and I saw that she had tears forming in her eyes. My heart was about to break. I need to do the smart thing here.

"Taryn, it is true. I know this is going to sound weird, but you gave me a reason to change. If not for you, I probably would be doing a lot of stupid shit. When I look in your eyes, I see truth in them. Taryn, you mean the world to me. Hell, I would gladly walk through hell if it was a way to see your beautiful smile. And, I don't want to rush into a relationship with you because I want to show you that I was different from your ex." She looked at me with a shocked expression on her face, before giving me a big smile. I decided to give her a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Matt, has anyone told you you're like a knight in shining armor?"

"Some people have told me that, and well, you're the only person who made me want to be a knight in shining armor." She gave me a peck on the lips before we sat down. It was a peaceful night, and I wanted to tell her more about myself, but I couldn't. She was both my strength and weakness, and I was grateful for finding her so soon.

* * *

"That is where your wrong babe. You will end up accepting this deal, cause you and I both know you're head over heels in love with me." He just signed his death warrant, and Alex decided it was better to help me out with this. Or to keep me from kicking their asses too much with the lead pipe I picked up. We walked out, to a lot of cheers, and Bischoff didn't even look fazed by us.

"How cute. Are you going to try to protect Taryn, and make her deny her feelings toward-" was all he could say before I grabbed the mic from his hand.

"Bischoff, I will give you till the count of three for the both of you to turn and run like the little bitches you really are. If not, then your gonna feel a lot of pain" I told him in a cold voice. He just smirked and shook his head no. I looked over to Alex, who was ready to kick some ass again. I just smirked at him, and started the count down on my fingers. When it got to 1, I flipped Bischoff off, and hit him with the lead pipe to the jaw, which sent him backwards. He and Brisco then started to run away. We walked Taryn to the back, where she gave me a questioning look.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked her, and she shook her head no.

"Why did you go out there with a lead pipe?" She asked me.

"He was getting to close for my liking" I replied absent mindedly. She just gave me a small smile and a peck on the cheek, and I realized what I just told her and had a small blush on my face.

"Thank you my knight. You're absolutely the sweetest guy I met." The blush on my face grew a little bit larger.

"You're welcome Princess" I replied. It felt good to call her princess, and to hold her. I guess I'm in love, which is bad for me. It always ends horribly for me, no matter what I try to do. We walked to the green room to see the last two matches of the night: Angle vs Styles, and Sting vs Bully Ray.

* * *

"Taryn, can I tell you something really quick?" I asked her. She just smiled and nodded her head.

"Well, the reason why I don't get that much sleep is cause for the past twelve years I always had this fear that someone was going to kill me in my sleep." I told her, and she had a surprised and worried look on her face.

"Why did you think that?" She asked me, panic evident in her voice.

"It was due to my father. I really don't want to talk about him."

"Why not? Matt, this is serious and you should-" I cut her off, and I had a pained look in my eyes according to her.

"Please don't make me talk about him. Please" I pretty much begged her. She agreed, and she gave me a hug and right before she fell asleep, she gave me a peck on the cheek and said "I'm glad I met you Matt. You keep me from having nightmares." I kissed her forehead, and we both fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"So kid, you and her going out yet?" Christian asked from behind me.

"We're not dating, we're just good friends. That's it" I replied, and he was giving me a little grin.

"Trust me, the look you gave her wasn't the look of a friend. It was of someone who is in love. She gave you the same look."

"If we do end up dating, I would find a way to fuck it up. That's just how I am."

"Unless that means cheating on her, I highly doubt you would be able to fuck it up. I knew her ex was a douchebag, and he found a way to get me fired as well." I looked over at him, and he gave me a quick grin.

"If he came to TNA though, I know you wouldn't stop until he begged for mercy or just said that he gave up and said 'I quit' to you."

"If he comes here, I hope he targets me first, just so I could knock his ass out." Christian gave me a pat on my shoulder and left. It was the main event time, and it was going to be me and Alex taking on Team 3D. Quite frankly the best damn tag team ever. They went out first, to a lot of boos. When I came out, I was greeted with the roof blowing off the place. I started the 'bring him out' motion, and the crowd started to cheer for Alex.

* * *

"Taryn, are you okay?" I asked her once we got into our hotel room. Her eyes were filled with anger, and sadness. I quickly pulled her into a hug, and she started to cry. After she was done crying, I brought a glass of water out for her.

"Thank you" she said, and her voice was a little bit hoarse. It broke my heart hearing her cry. When Taryn was done drinking the water, I took the glass back to the small little kitchen part of the room.

"Taryn, what's wrong?" I asked her, with concern lacing my voice. She looked up at me, and I thought I saw a glimmer of anger in her eyes. Not at me, but at herself.

"Matt, I need to tell you something important" she told me. I gave her a slight nod, to let her know that I would listen.

"When he called me a bitch, he wasn't lying about it. The last words my ex told me was that I was a bitch and would never find a guy who actually gave a damn about me" She started to sob, and I knew that there were officially one more person on my shit list. "When I met him, he started off sweet but then started to get more abusive. He called me a selfish bitch, and I can't help but think he was right" she finished, starting to sob uncontrollably. She probably wanted to say more, but she couldn't manage to say it between sobs.

"Taryn, I guess that my name is actually No One, cause I actually care for you. And I promise that if he ever shows up, I will make sure he learns his lesson the hard way. And that is to never mess with someone from Detroit who hates the abusive people in the world" I told her, and she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. She then rested her head against my chest, and managed to mutter "you have no idea how much that actually means to me." I gave a little smile, until she looked up at me.

"We forgot to go somewhere and dance to end our date" she told me before changing the date to 'our time together' when she realized what she said. I'm pretty sure I was blushing, but I pulled her to her feet. I turned on a CD player, and the first song that played was This I Swear by Nick Lachey. I am going to kill Chris tomorrow. We started to slow dance, and the last song we danced to was God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton. Gotta admit, that song fit perfectly with me.

* * *

"That was for protecting me. Also, I didn't realize that I was your girl" she replied, with a tiny blush on her cheeks. I'm sure tomatoes wish they could be as red as my face though.

"I...uhh... said that?" I asked her with a hint of worry in my voice, and she gave me a small nod and she still had that shy smile on her face.

"Of course, I understand that you did it to try and get the guy to leave sooner" she told me, and I just nodded. I'm not exactly the best person with feelings, but I have to admit that Taryn was able to make  
me want to talk about my feelings. Taryn put a CD in to the player, and ironically the very first song that played was her theme song. She just shyly smiled at it, and when we reached the hotel, we decided to spend the rest of the 4th in our room. When it was time for fireworks, we stood out on the balcony of our room to watch them. Taryn once again fell asleep in my arms, so I carried her to the bed and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. She just frowned and scooted closer to where I was standing. I gave her a peck on the cheek, and she just scooted closer to me. I rolled my eyes, and had a smile on my face as I gave her a peck on her lips, which made her smile.

"So much for you falling asleep in my arms" I said to myself, not expecting Taryn to open her eyes a little bit.

"I was just enjoying you giving me a sense of safety. Although, I did enjoy those three pecks" she replied, with a smile on her face. I climbed into bed with her, and as she snuggled up closer, I let out a content sigh.

"Good night my Matty bear" Taryn mumbled, which caused me to blush a little bit. I kissed the top of her head.

"Good night my Tar bear" I replied, while she snuggled up closer to me. Even though I was a dumbass earlier, I loved how she could forgive me so easily. She truly is an angel.

* * *

"Matt, who is that by your car?" She asked me, and I let out a small sigh.

"That's my father. We haven't spoken to each other in thirteen years" I replied, and she gave me a sad look. She must have gotten that I didn't want to talk to him, or about him. When we got to the car, Taryn just went over to the passenger side door while I tried to go and unlock the doors.

"You ain't got nothin to say to yer old man ya selfish kid?" He slurred out. I turned to face him, and I had to keep my emotions in check, which is going to be hard.

"Nope, now get away from my car" I replied, causing him to let out a bitter laugh.

"Ya still the same piece of shit kid who only cares for himself. I thought I raised ya better than that."

"You didn't raise me though. You were nothing but an alcoholic who felt the need to abuse me for fun."

"I figured that woulda made ya stop bein a little pussy, but apparently it failed. Ya keep on thinkin ya gonna become this big star, but ya won't. The only thing you'll ever be is a worthless piece of shit who shoulda been aborted." I was trying my hardest not to let any emotions show on my face, but I was failing, and he picked up on it.

"Ya caused your own mother to die, then ya lied to ya brothers who died comin to 'save' ya from a lovin home. Then after ya did that, ya ran away like a pussy. Now how long till ya catch that blonde slut fuckin one of ya so called friends huh?" Taryn walked up, and put a hand on my father's shoulder and slapped him the second he turned around.

"I would NEVER sleep with any of his friends, and he is a star. You're to blind to see it!" She exclaimed at him, which caused Styles to walk over to use and my father to slap Taryn.

"Ya better keep ya mouth shut ya God damn bitch!" He yelled at her, and he turned to face me with a sick smile on his face. I went to punch him, but he moved out of the way before busting my lip open with a couple of punches.

* * *

While she was sleeping, I just looked over at her with tears in my eyes. Like I said before, I'm just a broken kid from Detroit. I shouldn't even know Taryn. She should be with the perfect guy, but I was holding her back. In that moment, I decided to leave and let her find someone who was more deserving of her than me. All I knew, was that if I was dead then Taryn would be better off, and I wanted what was best for her, and that was for me to commit suicide, and make sure she wasn't the one who found my body.

'mom, Tony, James. I will be with you in a few hours. I am sorry about this Taryn, but it is for your benefit' I thought with tears in my eyes. I didn't think my father's words would have this much effect on me, but they did. And it proved that I was too damn weak to actually protect Taryn. What I didn't expect, is that someone saw me leaving.

* * *

**Dear Taryn, I am writing this note to inform you that I left the hotel to go to the park a few blocks down. Don't bother looking for me, cause odds are that the only thing you would find is a body. I never wanted you to get hurt because of me or my past, and I hope you know that these past few months I've spent with you has been the best time I ever had. My only wish for you is that you move on from me, and find someone else who is strong enough to protect you from everything. I am sorry, but it's better this way.  
Love Matt**

I ran out the door, and ran down the stairs to the lobby. I ran into Allen, who grabbed my arm to prevent me from running out the door.

"Slow down Taryn, if you need to get somewhere, let me give you a ride" he said, and I just nodded. "Where to?" He asked me.

"The park a few blocks down, and STEP ON IT!" I exclaimed at him, making him just nod. I felt tears forming in my eyes, and Allen noticed it as well.

"Taryn, what's wrong?" I started to sob.

"Matt... he left a note... stating that he was leaving." I managed to get out through sobs.

"What do you mean leave?"

"He... I think he is going to kill himself" I replied, trying to keep my voice from cracking. Why? Why does he think this is the best for either of us? 'Please, just be alive Matty boo' I thought to myself, with tears in my eyes. We arrived at the park, and before Allen could even turn his car off, I took off. After a few minutes, I saw a familiar figure sitting on the park bench. It was my Matty boo. I ran over towards him, and saw that he had a butcher knife in his hand. I ran at full speed towards him.

"MATT NO!" I exclaimed, and as soon as I saw him look up at me, I jumped and gave him a tight hug, and positioned my body over as many lethal spots as I possibly could. I let my tears flow into his shoulder.

* * *

"Taryn, why bother with me?"

"Because I love you! How you're always there for me, how you always make my fears go away, and most of all, YOU make me feel safe!" Taryn exclaimed at me, and needless to say I was surprised at her declaration of love. My mind suddenly went back to what my father and ex last said to me.

_"You're just a failure! You'll never be anything! It would be best if you just killed yourself!"_

"Taryn, how can you love me?" I asked her, in a broken voice. She looked up at me, with a small smile on her face.

"Isn't it obvious? I can love you because I get to be me whenever I'm around you and you always go along with it" she replied with her smile growing bigger.

"No, how can you love me? I'm just a broken kid from Detroit. Their are others who could easily protect you better than me." She looked at me with a smile.

"But none of them could ever make me as happy as you do Matty boo. You're my broken knight, and I want to be the princess who fixes the broken knight." I just gave her a small but sad look, and Allen tapped me on the shoulder.

"If I didn't drive her here, she would have ran here. You can count on her to make sure you get fixed and forgets all the pain" he told me, and I gave him a small smile.

* * *

"I am now, and Taryn? I love you too" I replied, and she just kissed me again.

"Can we get some sleep now? I'm tired" she asked me, and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She looked away shyly, before replying.

"Yes I did."

"What was it about?"

"My ex returned, and I tried running but that didn't work. Then he said he killed you, and wanted to kill me with a butcher knife." I instantly regretted trying to run away tonight.

"I'm sorry about not being there for you."

"Don't be, although if you try that again, I will handcuff out hands together" Taryn told me, with a smile on her face. I started to smile as well.

"You're the best girlfriend a guy could ever hope for" I told her, and she started to blush.

"You're the best boyfriend a girl could ever hope for. Now can we get some sleep? I'm pwetty sweepy" she replied, and I picked her up and carried her to the bed before she realized something.

"Matt, did you change me into my pajamas?" She asked me, and I started to blush furiously.

"Yeah. I didn't think you would have been comfortable sleeping in your jeans" I replied, as she blushed and looked angrily at me.

"MATTHEW ANTHONY CARTER!" I gulped.

* * *

"Matty, wait up!" I turned around, and was face to face with my most recent ex girlfriend. She was 5''4, had ice cold blue eyes, had black hair, and a light tan. I rolled my eyes at her, causing her to pout.

"That's not a good way to treat someone who wants to fix our relationship" she told me, and I let out a bitter chuckle.

"What relationship? The one where I busted my ass chasing a dream, while you fucked half of my friends? Or the one where every time I was close to succeeding at getting a contract you ended up screwing me over by ripping them up before I got home?" I asked her, and she had a fake look of hurt on her face.

"Matty, I did no such things! I truly love you, and want to get back together." She then ran her finger up and down my chest in a seductive manner, before continuing. "You know you want me more than that blonde slut." I pushed her hand away from my chest, unknowingly making Taryn start to cry.

"I don't give a damn about you anymore, and Taryn has already made me happier than I ever was with your cheating ass Kelly. Now get the fuck out of my face" I told her, causing her to give me an evil glare.

"You will regret ever saying that, and believe me when I say that karma is going to get you good" she replied, as she backed away from me. Taryn started to walk up, trying to stop crying. I turned and saw that she was crying, so I pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"What's going on bro?" I asked him, and he did the 'follow me' hand signal. I followed him to Taryn, who had the look of complete fear in her eyes. Velvet, Alex, and Hannah were sitting by her, and they gave me a small look that said 'something is going to happen.'

"Taryn, it's me, Matt. Will you please look up at me?" I begged her, and she did. When I saw that tears were forming at the corner of her eyes, I wanted to kill the bastard who made this angel want to cry. I went over to her, and pulled her into a protective hug.

"Taryn, tell me what happened" I whispered in her ear, and she started to sob.

"He... said that... he was going to... get his revenge... on me... by hurting you" she sobbed out in my ear, and Chris heard it.

"Who said that Tar?" Chris asked her, and she looked at me with pain in her eyes.

"Her ex said it. Can't wait to see if he is dumb enough to try it though" I replied for Taryn, and the group gave me a glare.

* * *

Mirrors by Justin Timberlake started to play. Taryn pulled me to the dance floor, and we were slow dancing to it. We continued to slow dance until midnight. The last song we danced to was All This Time by One Republic.

"I want this to be the song I dance to at our wedding" Taryn whispered in my ear, causing me to blush. In all honesty, this was the first time I could picture myself living a happy life with someone else. Being able to raise kids with her, teach them right from wrong, everything that a parent is supposed to do... Hell, for the first time, I don't see myself ending up like my father as long as I am by her side. She not only is the best girlfriend I could ever hope for, but she is also the perfect woman for me and my own personal angel.

* * *

"Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?" I asked her, and she gave me a small grin.

"Why, yes I did sleep well. It's pretty easy sleeping well in my Prince Charming's arms" she replied, which made me start to blush. How she was able to constantly make me blush is beyond my knowledge, but I loved it.

"Well then, my Princess, I have a gift for you."

"What is it?" She asked, excitedly. I chuckled as I pulled it out from behind my back. When she ripped it open, she saw she had a CD from Keith Urban and a Motor City Assassin shirt. She looked up at me in surprise, but I just put my finger to her lips.

"I have another gift for you, but you need to close your eyes" I told her, and she gave me a sly grin.

"If I must. I hope the gift is what I think it is though" she replied, in a sexy tone of voice, which once again made me blush. After she closed her eyes, I pulled out a gold necklace from my back pocket and put it around her neck, which made her tense up.

"Taryn, open your eyes" I told her, and she did. I was looking at her with fear in my eyes. I didn't think she was going to react like that, and it gave me even more reason to hate her ex... man do I feel bad for him, cause if I see him he will feel just how much I hate him. I just haven't decided on whether I should run him over with a tank or shoot him with a couple of rockets. Decisions, decisions.

* * *

"Matt, this letter was found next to you when Taryn found you. You need to be careful... for Taryn's sake" he said, as I started to read the letter.

_Matthew, this is just the beginning of the nightmare I have planned for you. You're little girlfriend will get involved in the nightmare unless you do the right thing and quit wrestling. If not, then I will hurt everyone who you care about at the point when they are at their weakest. That point is you. You get to choose whether or not they get hurt  
-Drake Alva_

This Drake Alva person is really getting on my nerves. However, it seems like he is targeting me for some reason... Wait a minute, since he knows about Taryn does that mean?

"Matt, what is it?" I heard Sting ask, in a worried tone of voice. I turned to face him, and I'm sure that it looks like I just saw a ghost.

"Does Taryn have a match tonight?" I asked him, and he shook his head no.

"Then make sure she is being watched by either Christian Cage, Chris, Alex, or someone from the Mafia! AT ALL TIMES!" I exclaimed at him, causing the trainer to go and inform said people of what I need them to do.

"What is it Matt?" He asked, and I faced him with a fire in my eyes that could rival the flames of hell.

"This son of a bitch is targeting me for a reason. He wants to hurt the people closest to me by hurting me" I replied, and his eyes went wide. He probably realized what I did: Drake Alva is either someone from my past or Taryn's ex.

* * *

I have this feeling he is now known as Drake Alva" I said, and she told me that he was about 250 pounds, 6'5'', had a scar on his face. It was from the top of his right cheek and ran down to his top lip, and had teal eyes. He sounded like someone I used to know back in Detroit. The person was one of my closest friends who decided to abandon me during a fight with a couple of kids. The police didn't give a damn about the poor kids, like me. They only cared about stopping 'bigger crimes' like a doughnut store going out of business. That was back when I was around fifteen or sixteen, but it all changed when Chris and Alex ran into me. But, if it is true that he is Taryn's ex, then this complicates things even more than they were before. He would have no remorse in using Taryn to get in my head. Bloody hell I hate this. If he does use her, then it's my fault. If he decides too show some compassion, then I am fucked. He cornered me, by using my biggest weakness. And, if he remains true to his word, then No Surrender is when he will strike. This is now a fight to keep Taryn safe from his wrath. In all honesty, I was scared for her.

* * *

He used the chair on my bad arm and placed the chair around it. He stomped down on it, breaking my arm. As I screamed out in pain, he pulled out a hammer and used it on my knees, probably breaking them. He didn't relent though, as he brought in the stairs and used them to crush me. The worst part was when he set them up in the corner and hit me with a T-bone suplex into them. My back was hurting, my knees were probably broken, and my arm WAS broken. That was when he decided to go for the kill by hitting me with a pile-driver on the bottom pair of stairs. I blacked out due to the pain, with Taryn on my mind.

I woke up in a hospital room, and started too look around. The pain in my neck started to act up, and I resisted the urge to scream in pain. That was when I realized someone was holding my hand, and I decided to squeeze the hand to wake said person up.

"Matt... please wake up" I heard the voice, which was Taryn, say. As the pain started to hurt worse, I let out some whimpering noises which caused Taryn to open her eyes and run out the door. A minute later, she returned with a doctor.

"Just hold still. The pain will go away in a few minutes" the doctor said and as I laid there, completley still, Taryn's eyes started to water.

"There we go, now then Mr. Carter, we have some good news and bad news" he said, and for the first time in Lord knows how long, I spoke.

"What is the bad news?" My voice was hoarse, and Taryn brought me a glass of water. The doctor looked at his notes before giving me a short sigh.

"The injuries you suffered three days ago will keep you out of action for six months to ten months. You should be lucky, as none of them were life threatning or career ending. The good news is that Ms. Terrell has volunteered to look after you when you leave the hospital in three weeks." I looked over at Taryn, who gave me a small smile, which I returned.

"Can't wait till I can get out of here and back in a ring" I said, and the doctor just chuckled before leaving me and Taryn in the room. The silence between us was broken by me.

"Tar-bear, he didn't hurt you did he?" Was the first question I asked, and she giggled a bit before placing a kiss on my lips.

"Not physically, but he did hurt you, which in turn hurt me" she said, and I let out a short sigh. The second I am able to return, that prick is going to go down. Some of my other friends stopped by to visit me, even Dixie Carter came to visit me. When she heard the news, she told me that she wanted me to be involved in the Bound For Glory series next year. That took me by surprise, but after she left Taryn gave me a nice long kiss

* * *

Taryn went for the pin again "1...2.." Brooke kicked out again, and Taryn backed up into the corner. When Brooke got up to her feet, Taryn hit her with a running cutter and went for the pin once again. "!...2...3 ring the bell." The match was over, and Taryn was the new Knockouts Champion.

I was smiling at the screen when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned and saw Allen standing there, and he gave me a pair of crutches.

"Go out there and celebrate with her" he said, and I just nodded and went out, using the crutches. Taryn knew I didn't need them, but the crowd didn't need to know that... yet. She held the ropes open for me,and when I got in, she gave me a long hug and a kiss. The fans were still cheering for her, and I was silently doing the same. As she posed for a little bit longer, I asked for a mic.

"Seeing Taryn become the Knockouts Champ is an amazing feeling, and I can only hope I win a title when I make my return" I said, and Taryn gave me another hug, before taking the mic I had.

"Of course you will win one. You deserve one, and I know I'm not alone in that thought" she replied, and I gave her a small smile as we left. The next match was Styles vs Drake, and Taryn needed to take a shower. I took that time to get my new gear on. When Styles lost, I was pretty pissed. Styles is the go to guy who can put on a five star match with a damn broom. The Gauntlet match started out with Bully Ray and Mr. Anderson, and as the match progressed, people like Manik, Chris Sabin, Jay Bradley, Hernandez, Abyss, Kazarian made their entrances. I was standing right by the curtain, new gear on, and my new theme getting ready to blare through the speakers. Tonight was going to be my strike back. Tonight, Drake is going to learn that our war of attrition will only end in October.

* * *

**Will post the first true chapter of Taryn's Broken Knight either tomorrow or Thursday. I don't own TNA and all that good shit**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Seeing Taryn become the Knockouts Champ is an amazing feeling, and I can only hope I win a title when I make my return" I said, and Taryn gave me another hug, before taking the mic I had._

_"Of course you will win one. You deserve one, and I know I'm not alone in that thought" she replied, and I gave her a small smile as we left. The next match was Styles vs Drake, and Taryn needed to take a shower. I took that time to get my new gear on. When Styles lost, I was pretty pissed. Styles is the go to guy who can put on a five star match with a damn broom. The Gauntlet match started out with Bully Ray and Mr. Anderson, and as the match progressed, people like Manik, Chris Sabin, Jay Bradley, Hernandez, Abyss, Kazarian made their entrances. I was standing right by the curtain, new gear on, and my new theme getting ready to blare through the speakers. Tonight was going to be my strike back. Tonight, Drake is going to learn that our war of attrition will only end in October._

* * *

Rob Terry went out before I did, and when it was my time, the crowd didn't know how to respond. It brought a smile to my face, since this is going to make the removal of the mask even better. The internet has ruined a lot of the surprise factor in wrestling, which is why Dixie wanted to keep this a secret from everyone.

* * *

__The next participant was Rob Terry, and he eliminated Sabin, Manik, Kazarian, and Abyss before everyone else teamed up to take him out. The countdown was on for the last participant, and Hernandez was fighting off Ray, Anderson, and Bradley. "5...4...3...2...1" The song that played was Dance With the Devil by Breaking Benjamin, and a man wearing a blue luchador mask, blue tights, and red boots came out. No one knew the name of him, and he ran into the ring and focused his attention Jay Bradley. He was hitting Bradley with a mixture of kicks and punches to the midsection before hitting a standing drop kick on him, sending him into Hernandez who threw him over the top rope. _  
_  
Anderson went after the fresh man, taking him down with a clothesline to the back of the head. He started stomping down on the back of the masked wrestler, and Anderson went to hit a leg drop on him. He rolled out of the way, and hit Anderson with a vicious kick to the side of the head. Picking Anderson up, he threw him to the bottom left corner, while Hernandez was dealing with Bully Ray in the upper left corner. Anderson started to fight back, until he was hit with an enziguri which sent him over the top rope. Anderson grabbed the bottom rope, and Bully had eliminated Hernandez with a big boot.

Bully walked over, and spun the masked wrestler around. Thinking quickly, the mystery wrestler kneed Bully in the gut and sent him over the top. He landed on Anderson, and the mystery wrestler went and hit a baseball slide on Bully's legs. When it connected, Bully lost his footing and his arms landed square in Anderson's chest. The masked wrestler then decided to hit Anderson with a baseball slide. Anderson managed to roll out of the way, and got back in the ring.

Anderson went to pick the masked wrestler up, but was met with a drop kick to his right knee. As he was holding his knee, the masked wrestler started to stomp down on his back before picking him up and whipping him into the ropes. When he came back, the masked wrestler ran at him and hit a clothesline that turned Anderson inside out. The masked wrestler dragged Anderson over to the bottom rope before picking him up. The masked wrestler then hit him with a mix of punches and kicks, punctuated with an uppercut, which sent him into the ropes. The uppercut was followed with a super-kick, which sent him over the top rope. The bell rung, and the masked wrestler was celebrating when Christy got into the ring.

* * *

"You just won the Gauntlet match. What is your reaction?" She asked, and Jeff Jarrett's music hit and he walked out to the ring.

"Before answering that, I want to tell you that this match was to determine the first competitor in the Bound For Glory series. Congratulations on the victory" he said, and I started to chuckle. Grabbing the mic Christy held, I brought it up to my face and made my voice sound deeper than it really is.

"Being the first competitor is great for this series. Of course, I can think of two things that would be sweeter" I started, before taking a breath.

"The first is winning it all and moving on to Bound For Glory. The second is winning the World Heavyweight Championship, as these fans deserve a TRUE champion" I continued. The crowd was cheering lightly, and Jarrett was doing the 'hurry it up' gesture with his hand. Time for the big reveal.

"These next few months can be summed up in three words" I placed my hand at the hem of my mask. "The words used for the next few months are: I'm back bitches!" I exclaimed, ripping the mask off. The crowd went ballistic, and Jarrett was completely surprised by it. Christy was just grinning like an idiot at it, and I brought the mic back up to my mouth.

"The champ thought he could end my career. Well, here I am, stronger than ever and ready to dance with the devil known as Drake Alva!" I stated, dropping the mic and the crowd was chanting 'welcome back' towards me. After getting to the back, I was greeted with a large hug from Taryn and a couple pats on the back by other wrestlers.

"Are you sure you're at one hundred percent?" Taryn asked after pulling away from the hug, and I gave her a small nod. Taryn started to smile brightley at me, causing me to blush.

"Well, since you're okay to return, we need to go and celebrate your return!" She exclaimed, and started to drag me to the car. We went and ate at Olive Garden, and we were making some small talk. A couple of fans recognized Taryn and I and asked for autographs. One of the things I love about being a wrestler is interacting with the fans. After dinner, we went to a club so we could dance I always wanted to visit Denver, and I was glad that Slammiversary was held here. Such a beautiful city, in a beautiful state. We danced to a couple of romantic songs like Make You Feel My Love by Adele, and Fix You by Coldplay. We went back to the hotel, so we could finish the celebration in the correct fashion. By that, I mean Taryn started to grind on me and giving me a seductive smile. It's great to be back wrestling and holding my Tar-bear during the night.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Taryn's Broken Knight. Don't forget to read and review. Also, I don't own TNA, the songs mentioned in the story, or the artists and all that good shit.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"The first is winning it all and moving on to Bound For Glory. The second is winning the World Heavyweight Championship, as these fans deserve a TRUE champion" I continued. The crowd was cheering lightly, and Jarrett was doing the 'hurry it up' gesture with his hand. Time for the big reveal._

_"These next few months can be summed up in three words" I placed my hand at the hem of my mask. "The words used for the next few months are: I'm back bitches!" I exclaimed, ripping the mask off. The crowd went ballistic, and Jarrett was completely surprised by it. Christy was just grinning like an idiot at it, and I brought the mic back up to my mouth._

_"The champ thought he could end my career. Well, here I am, stronger than ever and ready to dance with the devil known as Drake Alva!" I stated, dropping the mic and the crowd was chanting 'welcome back' towards me. After getting to the back, I was greeted with a large hug from Taryn and a couple pats on the back by other wrestlers._

_"Are you sure you're at one hundred percent?" Taryn asked after pulling away from the hug, and I gave her a small nod. Taryn started to smile brightley at me, causing me to blush._

_"Well, since you're okay to return, we need to go and celebrate your return!" She exclaimed, and started to drag me to the car. We went and ate at Olive Garden, and we were making some small talk. A couple of fans recognized Taryn and I and asked for autographs. One of the things I love about being a wrestler is interacting with the fans. After dinner, we went to a club so we could dance I always wanted to visit Denver, and I was glad that Slammiversary was held here. Such a beautiful city, in a beautiful state. We danced to a couple of romantic songs like Make You Feel My Love by Adele, and Fix You by Coldplay. We went back to the hotel, so we could finish the celebration in the correct fashion. By that, I mean Taryn started to grind on me and giving me a seductive smile. It's great to be back wrestling and holding my Tar-bear during the night._

* * *

Waking up next to Taryn is a feeling that will always bring a smile to my face. Especially if I get to see her smile. There is no place better than with my Tar-bear, and after my surprise return, I was going to get a new shirt with three words on it. Funny thing is, the three words were trending world wide after the show. I was going to make the return to Thursday nights tonight, and it can't get here soon enough. Taryn placed a kiss on my lips, catching me off guard and stopping my train of thought._  
_  
"Sorry about that. You just looked like you needed a kiss" she says, making me give her a smile in return.

"If it's going to be your kisses, then I think that I may need one every morning" I replied, and she giggled. God I love hearing her giggle. Taryn went to take a shower, while I got dressed by the bed. The only shirt I could find was Taryn's shirt, with the words 'I like my girls a hot mess' written on it. She was supposed to be getting a new shirt, but that was pushed back to sometime in December. Thinking back on the time that I was out, it was a blessing in disguise for me. It gave me time to think, and since Taryn and I have been dating since July 18th of last year, I was thinking of proposing to her around that day. When Josh and Patrick heard it, they dragged me out ring shopping so they could propose to their girlfriends on the same day. They may be annoying sometimes, but I'd be damned if someone could find anyone else who had our sort of friendship.

"Matty-boo, you okay?" Taryn asked, once again shaking me from my thoughts. She was wearing my Motor City Assassin shirt, and a pair of denim shorts. God she looks amazing.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied, after giving her a quick kiss. We went to the arena to help set up, and I saw that the rest of the Bound For Glory series competitors were going to be revealed tonight. So far, everyone was still talking about my return. My goal of headlining Bound For Glory is within my grasp, but it was a matter of taking it and running with it. Tonight though, I was going to cut a promo on this opportunity of a life-time.

* * *

Dance With The Devil hit, and the roof was blown off of the arena. I was wearing a jacket with the hood covering my head, a pair of Faded Glory jeans, and the Taryn shirt I had on. This was going to start the show and warm up the crowd. They were in for one hell of a night of wrestling action. Getting into the ring, I decided to remove the hood and do the finger pistol motion. Grabbing a mic from one of the tech guys, I brought it to my mouth as the fans were chanting 'welcome back' to me.

"Since this last Sunday, people have been talking about the return I made. It has sparked an interesting question on twitter and Facebook. That question was about the three words I said in my return. Was that a sign that Drake is going to lose his title to me?" I started, and the crowd started to chant 'Yes!' towards me. Giving them a grin, I continued with the promo.

"The answer is simple: He is losing the title, and I will be the one who beats him. He tried ending my career, and there is no chance in _hell_ of me letting him get away with that." Stopping to catch my breath, Jeff Jarrett's music hit. This is when he is supposed to announce the participants for the series.

"Matt, I apologize for interrupting you, but I should let you know who you're going to be facing" he said, and I gave him a respectful nod to continue.

"Without further ado, your Bound For Glory series competitors are: Christian Cage, Samoa Joe, Magnus, Kurt Angle, Robbie E, Bobby Roode, Eric Young, Christopher Daniels, James Storm, Matt Dixon, Gunner, and Jeff Hardy" he finished, and said people went out to the ramp. Smiling, I brought the mic to my mouth again.

"Drake Alva, at No Surrender last year, you shot the first bullet in our war of attrition. This year though, No Surrender is when you will watch me beat one of those eleven men standing on the ramp to earn a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship you STOLE from AJ Styles" I said into the camera, before leaving the ring and going to the back.

* * *

Taryn greeted me with a hug and kiss, while Sting and Josh were there smiling at the promo I just cut. The two of them had been willing to help me out with finding out the identity of Drake, but so far they had nothing. Taryn had grabbed my hand to drag me over to my locker-room so we could take a quick shower together before going out on a date. When the shower was done, we went to a fancy restaurant, and ate in relative peace. The occasional fan would come up and ask for our autographs. After dinner, we went to see a romantic movie, and Taryn ended up placing her head on my shoulder.

We went back to the hotel after the movie ended, and Taryn had her arm linked with mine. It was a great feeling, and during the time off I realized that even though Taryn had called me her Broken Knight, I needed to prove that I wasn't going to just end up being a Lowly Knight who can't do anything to help her out. Of course, the first thing to do is to find out the identity of Drake Alva, before deciding on the type of match that I was going to be challenging him to. The only problem is that he would have no problem using Taryn to get to me. Hell, he did that to my two closest friends, so protecting Taryn is my first priority. Even if that means not proposing to her at Destination X. These next few months will be the longest of my career and life. Ironic to think that a twenty-seven year old man who spent thirteen years on the streets has been able to follow his dreams and find true love.

"Matty-boo, you okay?" Taryn asked me, shaking me from my thoughts. She was wearing an old shirt of mine, and a pair of short shorts. I nodded my head, while giving her a small smile. She dragged me over to the bed, and laid down. She started to give me the puppy dog eyes, I climbed into bed and held her close to me. Sighing in content, I took in the smell of Taryn's shampoo. It was strawberry, for some reason. Why she chose strawberry shampoo, I will never know. All I know is that No Surrender is the date of the second to last battle in this war of attrition. If I win, then Bound For Glory is going to be the final showdown between us.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Taryn's Broken Knight. Don't forget to read and review. Also, I don't own TNA, the songs mentioned in the story, or the artists and all that good shit.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Taryn greeted me with a hug and kiss, while Sting and Josh were there smiling at the promo I just cut. The two of them had been willing to help me out with finding out the identity of Drake, but so far they had nothing. Taryn had grabbed my hand to drag me over to my locker-room so we could take a quick shower together before going out on a date. When the shower was done, we went to a fancy restaurant, and ate in relative peace. The occasional fan would come up and ask for our autographs. After dinner, we went to see a romantic movie, and Taryn ended up placing her head on my shoulder._

_We went back to the hotel after the movie ended, and Taryn had her arm linked with mine. It was a great feeling, and during the time off I realized that even though Taryn had called me her Broken Knight, I needed to prove that I wasn't going to just end up being a Lowly Knight who can't do anything to help her out. Of course, the first thing to do is to find out the identity of Drake Alva, before deciding on the type of match that I was going to be challenging him to. The only problem is that he would have no problem using Taryn to get to me. Hell, he did that to my two closest friends, so protecting Taryn is my first priority. Even if that means not proposing to her at Destination X. These next few months will be the longest of my career and life. Ironic to think that a twenty-seven year old man who spent thirteen years on the streets has been able to follow his dreams and find true love._

_"Matty-boo, you okay?" Taryn asked me, shaking me from my thoughts. She was wearing an old shirt of mine, and a pair of short shorts. I nodded my head, while giving her a small smile. She dragged me over to the bed, and laid down. She started to give me the puppy dog eyes, I climbed into bed and held her close to me. Sighing in content, I took in the smell of Taryn's shampoo. It was strawberry, for some reason. Why she chose strawberry shampoo, I will never know. All I know is that No Surrender is the date of the second to last battle in this war of attrition. If I win, then Bound For Glory is going to be the final showdown between us._

* * *

I woke up to Taryn kissing me on my nose, which caused me to blush. She gave me a small smile, before giggling at my reaction to the kiss. She walked over to the bathroom in the room, and the only thing I was thinking about was just how she truly was a knockout. How did I get so lucky to meet her and have her fall in love with me? Was it fate, or was God just tired of giving me a horrible hand? Either way, I was grateful for her and her love. Ever since she came into my life, it seemed like everything was just brighter for me. Tonight though, I was going to be in for the fight of my life. I was going to face off with Robbie E, which should be an easy win for me. Taryn was going to remain backstage, under the watchful eye of Josh and Patrick. She meant the world to me, and I didn't want anything to happen to her no matter what.

"Matty-boo, you ready to go?" Taryn asked me, shaking me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw her wearing the 'broken knight' shirt that she had made. It was just a picture of me standing in front of her protectively. Smiling, I gave her a quick kiss before picking up both of our bags. We headed out of the hotel and went to get in a quick workout session in. I told her that I would help her with her submission maneuvers, and she had an idea for using one as a finisher.

After getting to the arena, I started to shadow box so my mind could get off of the submission Taryn had put me in. It was an octopus style hold, and she apparently loved having me tap out to it. Of course, I had no problems with tapping out to it. I just hope she doesn't use it on any other guy though. When it was time for my match, Taryn told me she would be waiting in my locker-room after it was done. Robbie E went out first, to a chorus of boos. When my music hit, the crowd blew the roof off of the place.

* * *

Robbie and Matt started the match off with a collar and elbow tie up, which was won by Matt. Matt got him in a side headlock, and when Robbie backed up into the ropes, Matt kneed him in the gut. Whipping him across the ring, Robbie came back and was hit with a flapjack. As he got to his feet, Matt hit him with a chop block and started to stomp down on his right knee. After five times, Matt put Robbie in the STF and Robbie tapped, giving Matt ten points.

* * *

The match was a short one, but I got the win and that is all that matters to me. Getting backstage, Jeff Jarrett had told me that I was going to face Bobby Roode next week, so I should start getting a game-plan together for that match. He was facing off against Christian Cage, so I was certain he would be willing to help me out when needed. At least, I hope he is willing to help me out.

Arriving at my locker-room, I opened the door to reveal Taryn there, wearing some sexy lingerie. She pulled me towards the shower, so we could have some fun. Have I mentioned how much I love her? If not, then yeah, I love her more than words can describe.

After the shower was done, we went out to dinner. My phone buzzed after we ordered dinner, and I read the text to Taryn,

"Drake attacked Josh during his match, tearing his rotater cuff." The prick was purposely targeting those close to me, so he must be someone from my past. This is bad for those close to me, so I need to find a way to make sure they are all protected.

**Got a new tower from a friend, so the updates will start up again. Sorry for the short chapter, but I want to say congrats to Taryn on her real life pregnancy. Don't own TNA and all that good shit**


End file.
